A House In Hong Kong
by Yanzhu
Summary: My friends ditched me for their own purposes. I got stuck with this wierd stud who thinks he's all that. And what's worse is that, I have to work for him as a maid for a couple of months, then he'll get my house back! Real Summary Inside. Not really..
1. My So Called Friends

**Mmm. OHAYOO !  
It's morning here, so I'll just wish you guys good morning.  
Welcome to my first story, A house in hong kong. **

**If some parts are unclear through this story, please tell me in your review, because most of the things that should be more important are in the second chapter.  
Like, example, how Sakura is going to get her house back. X33**

**Okay, now, since I told you that part, I'm not telling you anything more. I'll just spoil it for you.  
This is an AU story, meaning that there is no magic between Sakura and Syaoran at all. **

Disclaimer : I do not own CCS for CLAMP owns it. These characters belong to CLAMP and I am just changing they're attitude for this story.  
This plot, was thought of the korean drama, "Full House."  
I used the main plot, but the rest of the ideas will be mine, thought. So thank you full house for the idea.

**Back Stage **

_Sakura : Well, this is my first time working with KIMMY here, so uh.. _

Syaoran : Don't worry, I guess she can be nice most of the time.

Kimmy : -twitches- NICE? MOST OF THE TIME?

Syaoran : Uh.. I mean Nice ALL the time...

Sakura : He's lying. I can't believe I have to act so poor in this story.  
_  
Kimmy: Stop your complaining ! Get on stage !_

**It would be nice if you read my profile at the top, then continue reading, if you don't want to, here is a small short point.  
Please no flames.  
And some grammical advice would be nice, just don't over do it with like 2 paragraphs. X33**

**Summary **

_**I can't take this anymore! My " so called " friends sold my items & house for their own sake! Then, when I went for a,'little' trip to Hong Kong for a while, I end up with this big stud star that thinks he's all that. All I have to do is work for him as a maid for a couple of months & he will get my house back.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**A House In Hong Kong**

"Come back here you scumbag!"

A squeaky voice answered, her fist raised highly. Her heels clicked each step she took. Running was tiring her greatly. Her emerald eyes were full of rage and her honey brown hair was in a ponytail.  
A pink skirt was swaying while she ran, and her baby blue top was just… a top?

A man was laughing and running away with her bag, he laughed menacingly and jumped once or twice with joy.

Sakura stopped running as she slowed down. Her feet flipped sideways, making her fall to the ground. Trying to get herself up, she took off her ponytail and ran her hand through her hair.

"This day can't get any worse. That inconsiderate jerk."

She took out her white cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the number of her friend, Hae.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

A light voice answered at the end of the line.

"HAE! Can you help me? I got robbed! AGAIN."

Sakura answered, looking away with worried eyes.

"R-robbed? What ever do you mean? Sorry, I can't help you! Tai and I are a bit busy right now. See ya!"

Hae answered, she gulped and the deadly silence of a beep entered the conversation.

"WHAT? That no good nothing friends of mine."

Sakura closed her phone to a loud crash and put it in her back pocket. She lifted her self up, with the help of the wall, and arrived home at the front door.

Sakura gazed up at the doorknob of her mansion as she turned it and pushed it in. Every thing was stolen. No piece of dirt, no furniture, it was all gone. A letter was placed in the middle of her room, her face filled with rage.

Walking to the middle of the room, she grabbed the pink sealed letter and read it once.

_Sakura-chan!  
How are you?  
We're sorry that we did this to you, but we need it for our care! Tai and I have been poor lately, and you know how it is when we get a new baby! We stole all your things and sold them for money… Oh, don't mention the house.  
No big deal!  
We have been friends for 15 years right? So, no biggy!  
We even gave you a place where you can stay! The place where you can stay is kind of, your problem, but…  
Have a happy life!  
Sorry, and thanks for your help!  
We Love You! _

_Hae and Tai._

Sakura's eyes twitched and she lifted up the paper. Throwing it across the room, a small ticket came out of it. She lifted up her head and walked down to the letter where she threw it in. Leaning down, she lifted it up and gazed at the ticket.  
One ticket to Hong Kong.  
What is this?

Stuffing the ticket in her pocket, a luggage was already placed at the side of the door. They were planning this at the very start!  
Giving her aggravated look, she took her luggage and headed out to the airport.

"This day can't get any worse. Taxi!"

Sakura answered waving her hand to the Taxi.  
She got in and ran her hands through her hair.

"Where to?"

"Airport."

Her face kept twitching. Someday, and some time, she's going to run over them. Her house was so important to her, they knew that.  
How can they...  
AUGH!

Sakura blinked and looked up at the taxi driver,

"I changed my mind. Can we head towards 1234 Tsubasa Street?"

The taxi driver turned around and nodded. He took her to the street. She got up and looked at the money in her pocket,

"oh no... I don't have enough cash…"

She whispered to herself. Looking up at the door, she smiled at the taxi driver and gave him her money. She got out and ran as fast as she could, the man cursing away,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She went to the house and looked up the window. Hae and Tai weren't there. Those married couples are so unbearable. She hated them when they're like that,

"Friends my butt."

Kicking the gate open she rang the bell 8 times or so, but no one answered.

She stomped out of the porch, Curly brown hair popped out of the window. That was Hae. Her curly brown hair and her turquoise eyes. She watched Sakura come out of shock and Tai was behind her scratching his nose.

Sakura walked down the street, her eyes so distant and sad. That was home was the only place where she could stay, and where her family memories stayed in.  
She's gonna kill them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura screamed stomping her foot. She fell on the ground and whimpered. She had no money for a Taxi, so what can she do. She sat there in the middle of the street sniffing.

**_BEEP, BEEP _**

Sakura whimpered again, and saw a limo came by, her face mad with fury. This was great. It was worse enough that she had to brag on her friends, so why doesn't she go to the place where they can take care of this business?  
Ohh. Yep, she should go right now.  
An evil smile spread across her lips, while a voice interrupted her.  
The window of the limo slid down, his face looked irritated.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road? Are you a beggar?"

A cold voice answered staring at Sakura largely. His amber eyes rolled as he opened the door of the car,

"Or did you get bankrupt?"

It wasn't the usual, in what you see every day. A pink shirt was under his white suit. He had his white pants and his black shoes was polished and cleaned.  
He started nudging her with his feet,

"Hey! I'm talking to you stupid girl. What're you here? You a beggar or what?"

Sakura lifted up her head. She looked as though she was sick,

"I need a ride..."

The man bit his lip and scratched his nose. He ran his hand through his silk chestnut hair,

"A ride? Huh. Well, I'll give you a ride beggar. Get in."

"Really?"

Sakura asked getting up.

"Get in before I change my mind, beggar."

The man answered staring at her angrily,

"Hurry up, I'm gonna miss my flight."

"You're going to the airport? I am too!"

Sakura chirped.

It was a sudden change of mind.

"Do you think I care?"

The man asked massaging his head. He entered the car, with Sakura in it, she had a big smile, as she made 2 ponytails, making pigtails.

The man just rolled his eyes,

"This is so annoying. A star like me shouldn't be so nice all the time."

_**

* * *

**  
_**Was that a cliff hanger for you guys ?  
The next chapter will be much longer and much funnier and much informational, I promise !  
Don't back up, just because this is my first fic, alright ?  
This is where most fanfictions start they're first carreer ! -starry eyes- jokees.  
Tomoyo and Eriol will be in the further chapters, starting on chapter 3 or two. You can just say, I'm organized. W00t. Anyways, please Review, since you finished Reading. Thank you.** I did these things seperate one by one, if something is out of place, please tell me. 

**Kimmy ; **

Next Chapter : Plane Ride 

Oh, what fun. The ignorant guy I rode with in that limo is now riding the same plane as me. It's not like I don't want to be with him, oh wait... I don't.  
He is so rude, and guess what? He steals my food on the plane ride! That lazy bum. When I get my hands on him, I will strangle him for sure.  
I told him to call me Kinomoto,but he decided to call me, 'stupid girl' that's not even a name! I'll call him idiot, yeah, that's what I'll do. Ha!Idiot.  
What? Fate? My bum, I call this a coincidential nightmare.


	2. Plane Ride

**heyy you guyss ! I was hiding this chapter for some time noww. If none reviewed, oh well, the love of writing, X33.  
Please review anyways, It'll be nice, you knoww.  
Anyways, I just, LOVE doing this. **

Previously In HIHK

**"Hurry up, I'm gonna miss my flight."**

**"You're going to the airport? I am too!"**

**Sakura chirped.**

**It was a sudden change of mind.**

**"Do you think I care?"**

**The man asked massaging his head. He entered the car, with Sakura in it, she had a big smile, as she made 2 ponytails, making pigtails.**

**The man just rolled his eyes,**

**"This is so annoying. A star like me shouldn't be so nice all the time."**

**

* * *

**

**Back Stage**

_Sakura: For the love of bananas! I enjoy this story. Let's tease Syaoran. ahahah. What the fun._

_Tomoyo: When am I going to show up?_

_Me: When you show up._

_Syaoran: Stupid Sakura._

_Sakura: HEY!_

_Tomoyo: When am I showing up though!_

_Me: Probably around the 5th or forth chapter._

_Eriol: How about me ?_

_Me: LATERR. Goshh. You guys are so wierd.  
Remember the pairings alright ? Eriol and Sakura. Tomoyo and Syaoran._

_Everyone: X-x_

_Me: Joking !_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thanks to: **_

dbzgtfan2004: eyy theree ! Thanks for the review !

Heiri Sakura: Awww. Thanks so much ! You really are a big help for this story and second chapter !

MunChixD: Yesh, those friends are terribly evil. X33 They'll loosen up when Sakura comes running after them with a stick. Thanks for the review !

litod3vil: -smiles- Muahaha. Her friends will punish sooner or later. Thanks for the review !

**Now on with the plot..**

_**

* * *

**_

**A House In Hong Kong  
Chapter 2: Plane Ride.**

"Oh! Forgive my manners. Arigatoo Gozaimasu."

Sakura said, as her emerald eyes twirled to meet his amber eyes.

"Whatever."

The man replied normally.

Sakura looked at him and blinked. It was a surprise that she didn't know that he was a model of a star. He seemed rich, so why not ask nice to him? Probably she can also scam some money to get a house, oh and he might even treat her nice to be a slave.

Sakura had a job all right. She just stopped working ever since her parent's death when she was 15. She was florist.

Sakura narrowed her eyes sadly and looked away. She leaned on the chair. Even though she felt like she was going to sleep, the same expression was plastered on her face. The chestnut hair boy noticed as well as the driver.

"Wei, what's up with this girl? We help her and then damn, she's sad again."  
The boy's cold voice went under Sakura's skin.

Sakura shuddered. She didn't want anyone to know. She told her friends, and now look what they've done. She shouldn't have entered the limo. Free things just grasp her mind,

"I…"

"Master Li, I suppose she's thinking about a memory. Just leave her while we arrive. She  
is probably tired and sad for crying on the street like that."

An old driver answered, smiling at Sakura broadly. His grayish hair was welcoming as his mustache went up when he smiled. He wore a tuxedo also, but it was black.

"Whatever, Wei. Take that girl's side."

Syaoran answered looking away.

Sakura smiled at Wei respectfully before he turned around when the green light flashed,

'Li… Is that his last name…?'

Syaoran stared at Sakura, his arms around his neck. He was bored.  
He watched her look sadly on the ground,

'No respect.'

"Li-sama…"

A squeaky voice chirped loudly behind him.

'Maybe I should get things straight with mum. She's pretty strict lately, around me. And dad… huh? How does she know my name?'

Syaoran thought looking at Sakura,

'Oh yeah, Wei…'

"What?"

He asked.

" We're here."  
Sakura snapped, making Wei chuckle lightly.

"Ha, whatever."

Syaoran answered, he opened the door and pushed Sakura aside.

"Move. I'm going to be late."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and pushed him aside also. She grabbed her carriage, which was just a small luggage and stuck her tongue at Syaoran,

"Maybe you can be nicer some time later."

She put the shoulder straps over her shoulder and ran to the airport.

"Why that little-..."

"Master Li, we most hurry to get to Hong Kong. The flight is leaving in 15 minutes."  
Wei interrupted while he got the luggage.

Syaoran nodded and ran to the airport with his luggage, he waved Wei goodbye and entered the escalator. He looked at his watch more then 5 times until he finally arrived at the top. Running down the hall, he managed to enter the place just in time.

"Hello Li Syaoran. How are you doing? We are glad to have you in our presence. Here is your seat."

A person who worked in the plane coughed,

"May I have your autograph?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he put his luggage in the storage area. He signed the lady's paper and looked down to where he was sitting.

Mean while, Sakura gazed at the window, until a familiar scent caught her attention. She turned around to meet,

"HOE?"

Syaoran turned to face his partner beside the train. He went wide eyed then smirked evilly,

"Be more nice! HUH! BE MORE NICE!"

"Oh…"

Sakura waved her hands in the air,"I didn't mean to say that!'

While waving, she accidentally slapped Syaoran on the face.

The people in the place stared and gasped, while the lady with the autograph just started giggling over her piece of paper.

The red mark on Syaoran's face pinched, like a bee stinging you,  
"You…"

Syaoran answered pointing at her angrily."Yes…?"

Sakura asked wearily. Blinking at Syaoran, she had a magazine in front of her face.

Syaoran snapped then looked away,

"You're lucky you're a girl. I'd be killing you right now."

Sakura felt more comfortable in her seat,

"You mean… You aren't going to hit on me?"

"Hit on you? What is that suppose to mean?"

Syaoran asked his eyes burning with fury.

"Hoe? Oh, that's not what I meant!"

Sakura snapped back loudly.

The people in the plane nodded their head no and continued to listen to Sakura and Syaoran's rambling. It seemed forever until it died away.

"Stupid girl…"

Syaoran mumbled under his breath, as he stared at his foot.

"Humph."

Sakura replied back at Syaoran's remark, 'I? Stupid? He's stupid enough!'

"…"

Syaoran kept silent for the rest of the 3 hours in the plane. The food came by as Sakura and Syaoran put the trays on their lap.

Syaoran had small amount of food as Sakura had a big pile.

"Oh! It looks so good!"

Sakura exclaimed putting down her chopstick on a piece of beef. In 2 seconds she already had 18 pieces in her mouth,

"MMM!"

Syaoran looked at her like if she was a crazy maniac. He took his chocolate bar first before he ate anything else.

"You like chocolate?"

Sakura asked gulping her food. She still had about 5 more pieces of beef left and ¼ of rice in her bowl. Her soup was untouched and so was her chocolate bar. There was more food at the corner, but she didn't touch them yet either.

"Yes, what's the problem?"

He asked staring at her tray,'Pig…'

"I LOVE CHOCOLATE!"

Sakura chirped smiling at Syaoran. Sakura turned back to her dish and continued eating.

Syaoran, for some reason nodded his head no. A small smile and a chuckle escaped his lips.  
What? Was he smiling for her?  
What was this? You can't blame him. She was like a circus act. Putting down his chocolate, he took out his chopsticks and began to eat more.

"Isn't it good? Oh, can I try some of that? You want to trade?"

Sakura asked happily.

The people in the plane finally nodded for some sense of communication.

Syaoran stared at her as he took his chopsticks and ate her small piece of chicken.

"That was mine!"

Sakura replied menacingly while she grabbed a piece of his chicken.

"Stop taking my chicken."

Syaoran snapped grabbing 2 pieces of her chicken.

Both kept stealing each other's chicken, depending on their amount they take. There was one chicken left on their bowl as they both tried to grab both.

A waitress grabbed the trays quickly and gave a smile. Putting the food away, Sakura and Syaoran were both left with just no food and a sweat drop.

"Stop stealing my food prick."

Syaoran answered taking out a magazine.

"Stop stealing my meat old geezer."

Sakura snapped looking at her book.

Sakura looked wearily at the corner of her eye. Somehow, she can manage to see that he was staring at her also.

Sakura quickly looked away, while Syaoran did the same.  
How pathetic these two were.

When everyone in the plane was asleep, Sakura and Syaoran managed to do the same thing. They put the airport slippers on, put their pillow behind their heads and put on their blanket at the same time. Sakura didn't manage to sleep well, while she heard large snores coming from beside her. Syaoran was sleeping like a big baby.

The plane bumped up and down, her body jumping up as though she was a little bunny rabbit.

Feeling a bit tense, she closed her eyes and wished that she was at home at her house.  
She fell asleep, as though it was just a horrible nightmare.

"Wake up."

A ruffled voice whispered against her thing ear.

She moaned and moved to the side, her hand pushing away to the person that just called out her name.

Syaoran's cheek was pushed back, as he fell on the middle of the hall. The place was completely empty, as he looked at the ruffling Sakura. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his bag and took out a water bottle. Spraying it all over Sakura, she leaped up in the air,

"Get up sleepy head."

He replied putting the water back in his bag. Putting his bag over his shoulder, he walked away.

Sakura looked up at him and grabbed her bag, running behind him she smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks."

Sakura replied smiling at Syaoran.

Syaoran stopped to look behind him,

"Whatever stupid girl."

"It's Kinomoto to you!"

Sakura screamed her lungs out as she watched him go down the tunnel. She followed beside him,

"Kinomoto-chan."

"Nah. I like stupid girl more. It matches your looks and your brain."

Syaoran replied back, giving an emotionless stare.

Sakura's jaw dropped. That ignorant jerk. Stomping away, she decided that she should find her way through in Hong Kong alone._**

* * *

**  
A.C:  
I'll keep repeating this. NO FLAMES. READDD ITT. PLEEASSEEE ?  
Thanks. Anyways, nice for you guys to finish a chapter of mine. Thanks alot! See ya! Ciaos! Ja ne! Sayanora!_

A.C:I'll keep repeating this. NO FLAMES. READDD ITT. PLEEASSEEE ?Thanks. Anyways, nice for you guys to finish a chapter of mine. Thanks alot! See ya! Ciaos! Ja ne! Sayanora!A.C:I'll keep repeating this. NO FLAMES. READDD ITT. PLEEASSEEE ?Thanks. Anyways, nice for you guys to finish a chapter of mine. Thanks alot! See ya! Ciaos! Ja ne! Sayanora!A.C:I'll keep repeating this. NO FLAMES. READDD ITT. PLEEASSEEE ?Thanks. Anyways, nice for you guys to finish a chapter of mine. Thanks alot! See ya! Ciaos! Ja ne! Sayanora!A.C:I'll keep repeating this. NO FLAMES. READDD ITT. PLEEASSEEE ?Thanks. Anyways, nice for you guys to finish a chapter of mine. Thanks alot! See ya! Ciaos! Ja ne! Sayanora!A.C:I'll keep repeating this. NO FLAMES. READDD ITT. PLEEASSEEE ?Thanks. Anyways, nice for you guys to finish a chapter of mine. Thanks alot! See ya! Ciaos! Ja ne! Sayanora! 

_Oh, sorry you guys, there wasn't alot of information about what will happen next, to give you a clue. So I'll just put it the next chapter. -sweat drop-_

_**Contract. ** _

Okayy, this guy is getting on my nerves. However, he still saved my life. Walking all over Hong Kong, I didn't manage to get a hotel with the amount of money I have. Staying in a sort of a restaurant, I was about to walk out of the door, then wham! I bumped into this girl. She smiled at me and told me that I should stay with her best friend. (Sakura and Tomoyo are not Cousins here) I nodded respectfully and skipped out. We then became friends after that. I looked around for the adress she had given me, then wham again! I hit something soft, oh damn, it was someone's back. That, GUY'S back.


End file.
